


Doctor Strange and the apprentice

by Tryingtowritetron



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingtowritetron/pseuds/Tryingtowritetron
Summary: After find a young girl on the streets with a photo herself and a once deranged God, Strange takes on an apprentice to prevent any future evil from her. However, will it be enough or will this girl become his worst nightmare.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Thor/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

‘There is an unsettling disturbance in the air, I can feel it’ the man in the red cape whispered. The man beside him agreed with a hum. ‘A new evil arises Strange, but what it is, is unknown ‘the robed man whispered.

‘What ever it is, it must be stopped or else the world as we know it will come to an end’ Strange stated with a slight fear in his eyes. With the time stone gone, their powers have been limited. Still powerful, but limited. 

‘We must make haste and come up with a plan’

‘I agree, but I do believe we are being watched’ murmured Strange. ‘You can come out now! We know you’re out there! There’s no point in watching!’ shouted Strange.

Slowly the shadow emerged, but there wasn’t a hideous looking monster, or a mean spirted apparition, but a young looking girl, with long (h/c) hair and tattered clothes

‘It’s not often that we’re being followed, what do you think her purpose is? ‘Asked Strange. ‘What is your purpose, young one?’ Asked Wong.

The girl was silent, but slowing brought out a squared shape paper out of her pocket.

‘I’m looking for my father’ the girl whispered. The girl looked frightened, and was frail. ‘When I saw you, I knew you could help me, please help me find my father’ the girl begged. ‘There’s something wrong with me and I don’t know how to control it’ the girl cried. Tears started to well up in the girls’ eyes.

Something was truly wrong here, the girl looked familiar and had a similar aura to someone he knew. The girl started to walk closer to Strange and Wong with the square shaped paper in his hands. She held out the paper and there it was, a photo of man, a woman and a child, the child assuming it was the young girl. However, what gave Strange the worries, was the man in the photo. It was Loki, the God of mischief and lies.

This girl was claiming to be the child of the now deceased God, and he knew that she was potentially a danger to society. If anyone found out that Loki had a child, who knows what could happen if she kept snooping where her nose should not be in. She could get hurt or worse.

‘What’s your name? ‘Asked Strange.

‘My name is (f/n), but can you help me with these powers? I don’t know how to control them. I’m worried that I’m going to hurt someone.’

‘Come with us, if you truly want us to help.’ Strange declared. Suddenly a portal with sparks appeared. This girl with tattered clothes followed the two men, to a place where she would eventually call home.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. CH 2

_Six months later_

‘Dr. Strange is it really necessary for me to read all these books’ (f/n) whined. ‘It’s going to take me forever to finish all of them!’ 

‘Then you better get started (f/n)’ Doctor Strange said. ‘If you want to control your powers, then you need to read as much possible. Training the mind is just as important as training the physical body’

‘Fine, this is going to be a long day’ (f/n) whispered. As (f/n) read each page, her mind drifted off to a time when she first meet Doctor Strange and Wong. She remembered feeling weak and sick to her stomach, but she was grateful that they took her in. Luckily, no has ever seen her use her powers. There would have been major issues if someone knew.

Aside from training and studying, (f/n) has been looking for her father unaware that her father has passed, she continues to look for him, hoping she can have family again. (f/n) remembers at time when her mother was alive. Her mother would tell stories of her father. Her mother had always told her that her father loved her and would always protect her. Whenever (f/n) asked about seeing her father, her mother always told her he was away for work. This made (f/n) increasingly glum. With that being said, she remembers the times where her father would spend time with her. They would read together, draw together and even play with wooden swords together. Nevertheless, that was the past, and (f/n) needed to find her father.

‘Are you even listening to me?’ Doctor Strange shouted as he slammed another book on the table. This broke her train of thought.

‘Sorry.’ (f/n) mumbled. ‘I was thinking about my mother and father, do you think I’ll ever find my father.’

Doctor Strange never answered. It always seemed like he was hiding something. Then he mentioned this ‘I think you need to spend time with people your age, you clearly cannot be cooped up in the sanctum. I’ve registered you for Midtown School of Science and Technology.’

‘What? I can’t go! (f/n) exclaimed

‘And why can’t you go? Strange replied

‘I thought I was here to train with you and Wong, to help control my powers and to find my father! I can’t do either of those things if I’m in school. Plus, I haven’t been to school in years, I’ll be behind.’

‘Your father would have wanted you to have a formal education. Anyways, you’ll only be there for a year.’

Doctor Strange bend down over to eye level as you were sitting in a chair. ‘Don’t think of this as a punishment, think of this as an opportunity to grow. You’ll meet kids your age and you’ll make tons of friends. You have an entire lifetime to control your powers.

Strange got up from (f/n)’s level, and walked away to the next room.

‘This is gonna be a disaster, Midtown School of Science and Technology huh. I suck at math and science! What am I gonna do!

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. CH 3

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

(F/N) POV

‘Do I have to get up? It’s too early for school.’ I moaned. First Doctor Strange makes me go to school, and now I have to get up this early for school, just kill me now.

“(F/n)! Get out of bed, it’s time for school!’ Doctor Strange shouted. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to do my duties, if you know what I mean. Afterwards, I checked the clock and saw that I was almost running late for my first day. “Guess no breakfast.” I moaned. ‘Bye Wong, Bye Doctor Strange!

‘Hold on a second, don’t leave just yet.’ Doctor Strange called me over just as I was heading out the door.

‘What’s wrong, I thought I needed go to school, unless you’ve changed your mind.’ I grinned.

‘No, I haven’t, but for safety precautions, I’ve registered you as (f/n) Strange. It’ll keep people questioning your heritage and your powers. Also don’t use them!’ Strange strictly stated.

‘I know, I know. Plus I still don’t know how to control them’.

‘Off you go to school, and come straight home after school.’

‘Bye! Will do!’ I yelled back.

As I was walking to school, I heard screams and not the usual screams of New York, but the screams of fear. A blood-curdling scream that made me shiver.

The screams were coming from behind me, before I could get involved there was man in a red onesie flying through the air. He had strings coming out of him. I had to follow him, but I knew I would just be a nuisance and people would question what the commotion. I needed to get to school and fast, so I started running until I reached the rather large school: Midtown School of Science and Technology.

As I walked through the doors, I was bombarded with kids my age. It was overwhelming. I was scared. I haven’t gone to school since my mother passed. I couldn’t do this alone, but I had no choice. I started walking to the principal’s office, but my mind wandered off to the times a spent with my father. That was until I crashed into someone and fell to the ground.

‘Watch where you’re going, loser!’ And that was the day where I met my bully: Flash. I immediately ran off, trying to find the principal’s office, but he grabbed me by the collar before I got the chance to leave.

‘Who are you new kid?’

‘(F/n)’. I meekly said.

‘Well (f/n), welcome to a world of pain! I knew the worst was about to happen. I knew I was a goner.

‘Leave her alone Flash!’

‘Well who do we have here, Penis Parker’.

‘ Just leave her alone, it’s not like she did anything. Pick on someone your own size!’ Just as he released me from his grasp, another voice joined

‘Flash and Peter! Shouldn’t you be in class now?’

‘Yes Principal Morita’. The two boys left for class and now I was the only one left in the hallway.

‘Now, you must be (f/n) Strange. Welcome. Let’s go to my office to pick up your timetable’

‘Alrighty’ I mumbled.

As we arrived to his office, I was told I had physics, chemistry, calculus and gym class. All the classes the I struggled with. I was then sent off to my first class: physics.

I walked in the open classroom and introduced myself to the teacher and then to the class. I was told to sit next to this kid named Peter Parker. He was the one that saved me from Flash.

For the rest of class I really wasn’t paying attention. All I was focused was finding my father and controlling my powers.


	4. CH 4

_Tick-Tock, Tick- Tock, Tick -Tock_

_Brrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnggggggggggg_

(F/n) POV

‘Finally’ I murmured. School was long and hard. I barely knew any of the content that was being taught, but luckily, the teacher was not picking me on in class. I remembered the guy in the first class, Peter Parker, but also known as Spiderman. Dr. Strange told me about him while he was on a planet far away. It was 6 years ago since half of humanity turned into dust. Unfortunately, my mother was killed in a car crash. The driver had dusted and just instantly was killed. The car fell off the bridge. Luckily, I was only on the streets for a couple months until Dr. Strange saved me. According to news reports, my father was responsible for the attack in New York, but that didn’t make any sense to me. He was the gentlest person I knew. He wouldn’t even hurt a fly

‘Hey!’ a voice called out to me as I got up from my seat. It was that spider kid AKA peter parker.

‘Yes, how can I help you’ I replied.

‘I just wanted to myself to you and you looked kinda lost during class.’

‘Oh, well I’m still getting use to learning the content, I went to another school where they specialized in arts’. I wasn’t lying completely, the mystic arts are a form of art.

‘Anyways, I’m Peter’

‘(F/n), nice to meet you’

We walked out the classroom, and the hallways were empty and that was a good think because of what I heard next from Peter.

‘Are you related to Dr. Strange, ‘cause I remember h- ‘. I covered peter’s mouth and whispered

‘Shhhh, no one is supposed to know that information’

‘So you are his kid’

‘I’m his apprentice, but you can’t anyone. You know what, here’s an incentive for you to not tell anyone. I know you’re spider man.’ 

‘Shhhh not so loud. Okay, I keep your secret, if you keep mine.’

‘Deal’ I agreed.

‘So, you’re his apprentice, so you do magic and stuff….’

‘Yes, but I’m still learning that was until I was enrolled here’ I whispered. I hated school. There was no point to it. I could be looking for my father right now but no I have to learn physics and shit.

‘Well we could be study buddies, if you want’ Peter asked. I agreed but it was best that we went to the sanctum. Maybe Peter could help me find out where my father is. 


	5. CH 5

(F/N) POV

As we reached the sanctum, I told Peter a couple of ground rules.

‘Don’t touch or open anything’ I emphasized. ‘Also don’t freak out when you see the place, people don’t really come over and by that I mean that I don’t invite people over.’

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be alright.’ Peter replied. We entered the sanctum and there standing there was Dr. Strange. Oh Shit. I didn’t even ask if I could bring people over.

‘And I see you’ve made a friend, a friend that I’ve worked with’ Strange teased.

‘We’re just gonna work on some homework, is that okay Dr. Strange ‘. I asked hesitantly.

‘Of course, be my guest, Peter would you mind if I had a word with you’. Strange asked

‘Uh, sure Dr. Strange’ Peter replied.

I told Peter that I would be in the library, and that we can meet me up there when he was finished.

Peter POV

‘Listen here kid, I know she’s going to rope you into finding her father, and in no circumstance will you attempt to help her find her father.’

‘I didn’t know she was looking for her father, but why can’t I help her find him’

‘Her father is Loki, the God of mischief and lies. In no circumstance should she know that he no longer lives’

‘Wait a minute, Loki’s dead, as in dead dead’

‘ Yes, now don’t tell her that either, she’s not in the right set of mind to know that information, can I trust with this sensitive information’

‘Yeah… yeah, I can keep a secret’

‘All right spider man, (f/n)’s going to be wondering where you are, off you go’.

I walked towards the library hoping that I could keep my big mouth shut, but I still couldn’t believe that she’s Loki’s daughter. I mean the guy destroyed New York with those monsters. I’m gonna have to keep quiet, but I feel bad for her, she’s gonna be chasing ghosts at this point. Maybe I can distract her from searching for him for the time being. I mean I could tutor her, she is struggling in school. I don’t know what I’m gonna do.


End file.
